Raziel's execution...
by Bloodthirsty
Summary: Dumah is up now. Vote for who you want next! Ahem... the rating is for some...erh... language, and Turel being sick minded, *lol*.
1. Default Chapter

Bloodthirsty: All right, disclaimer. I own nothing but the plot. And even that is a disgusting parody of when poor Raziel was executed.

Kain: Gawd, this is going to be pathetic…

Bloodthirsty: Hey, I'm starting off with Zephon, so don't whine just yet. Not sure who I'll do next, but it'll have to be either Kain or one of his other sons, so the reviewers can vote for who they want next.

Zephon waited. And waited. And waited some more. Turel was boasting about something or other, and Dumah was just being Dumah. Melchiah was being his usual anti-social self. _'Stupid Raziel. Why does he **always **have to be "fashionably late" every single time?!' _Zephon thought angrily. They'd been waiting for about an hour, and Kain wasn't doing anything about it.

" Kain- Erh, Milord, when is that stupid rooster of a brother going to get here?" The second youngest brother asked in annoyance. 

" Zephon," Kain started, sounding almost compassionate. " Just, shut up for once. He'll get here when he decides to." Kain finished off irritably, and then went back to staring into space. Melchiah just had that look on his face. That kicked puppy look that got _him_ all the girls. He had vampiresses pitying him, and petting his stupid hairless head every spare second. Zephon glared at him enviously. The only kind of fangirls he ever got were the ones who wanted to hurt him. Heh, they expect him to be submissive, and to turn the other cheek. Like that would ever happen… well, there was that one time when he was drunk… He cringed at the aches and pains he had felt the next day, and chose to ignore that shard of a memory.

And damned Raziel. Everyone loves Raziel. He's Kain's little boy, and every girl's dream. Hell, Raziel even had some fanboys. Not that Zephon wanted any of those, but it was still irritating. 

" Rahab, why do you think Raziel is so late?" Zephon asked his older brother. He didn't normally talk to him, but right now the situation was getting desperate.

" He's probably prissing up to impress Kain. You know Raziel, always has to look his best for our stupid head Master and Lor-" Rahab quickly silenced himself as Kain's golden eyes narrowed in his direction. Zephon shook his head again, and kept his mouth shut until Raziel waltzed in.

The eldest brother had that strut again, though it was a cautious kind of walk. He strode past Zephon, and the vampire gasped. _'That arrogant bastard has wings! I want wings! Kain will probably praise him, and compliment him on his courage to evolve before his master… Note to self: Find out from Raz on how to evolve wings…'_ Zephon thought furiously. Raziel got away with everything! Just once, Zephon would love to see Raziel get heck from Kain.

_'Speaking of Kain…'_ Zephon thought, and looked at the Master vampire. _'Wow, he looks pissed…'_ Zephon thought, almost amused. Kain stood up, and that was a huge surprise. How he kept such a sculpted torso, and could still fit in those tight leather pants, while all he did was sit and contemplate was beyond Zephon. Kain had a certain strut too. It was now painfully obvious that Raziel did a cheap rip-off of Kain's stride. It didn't matter though, both walks reminded Zephon of peacocks. He snickered at the thought of Kain and Raziel with beaks and huge tail feathers.

Raziel was already on one knee, bowing obediently before Kain. Zephon snickered again. It reminded him vaguely of a woman asking for a hand in marriage. Heh, two peacocks getting married…

"Zephon!" Rahab hissed quietly. "We can all read your thoughts!" '_Shit!'_ Zephon thought. Kain was going to be very pissed off if he was listening, and Raziel would be too. Luckily, it didn't look like Kain was paying too much attention to anything other that Raziel's wings. Raziel, on the other hand, looked very pissed off at the comment. Zephon new he'd have hell to pay, so he might as well enjoy it. _'That's right, you heard me. It looks as though Kain has a crush on your wings…'_ Zephon thought maliciously. Raziel glared back, ignoring Kain's lingering claws.

'_You'll pay for that later, you scrawny little ass h-'_ "Fu-!!" Raziel was cut-off by going unconscious from Kain tearing out the frame of his wings, looking very pissed off. 

Zephon blinked, taken aback by Kain's sudden burst of violence. _'Note to self: Forget about evolving wings… And don't ever suck up to Kain again…'_ Zephon was pretty shaken. For a few moments anyway. He couldn't help but smile a bit at the irony. Kain's number one suck up, gets his ass kicked by the one he was sucking up to. 

Kain signaled for Dumah and Turel to pick him up. Zephon was happy it wasn't him. Raziel weighed a ton, even considering how well built he was. Ah well, 'muscle weighs more than fat' as Raziel had said so many times. Zephon only snorted at the comment. Never would he admit it was true, even if Raziel had proven it time and time again. 

Zephon glanced at Turel, who looked very disturbed, and Melchiah, looking sad and distraught. Hell, he looked like it was _him _who had just gotten his wings torn off. _'Bleh, if that isn't leverage for fangirls, I don't know what it.'_ Zephon sulked. He had tried to be pitied, but the only one who pitied him was Melchiah. That had gotten the stupid cue ball even more girls swarming over how kind he was, especially for a tormented soul. Damn puppy faced Melchiah. 

Zephon had followed the rest of his brothers subconsciously, and discovered long after his other brothers had, that they were heading to the abyss. _'Damn, what the hell did Raziel do?_' Zephon was starting to get a little worried. What if he was next? Hmm… maybe it was in his best interest to just avoid Kain for a while. 

After what seemed like hours of walking, and mentally whining to Turel for a while, they'd finally made it to the edge of the abyss. Zephon was momentarily distracted by the swirling of the colors, but was snapped out of his daze when Kain's cold voice penetrated through his thoughts.

" Cast him in." 

'_Wow, he must be PMS-ing…'_ Zephon thought as Turel and Dumah tossed Raziel into the abyss, fearing Kain's wrath much more than Raziel. Kain flashed Zephon a very scary glance. 

__

'I think he heard you, Zephon…' Rahab's voice echoed through Zephon's head. Kain's eyes narrowed more than usual, and Zephon had a sinking feeling that was a definate 'yes'. Bloody hell. Turel walked up behind Kain and tentatively tapped him on the shoulder, possibly saving Zephon from getting thrown in as well. Kain swiftly faced him, and Turel whispered something. Kain growled and looked like he was about to throw him in after his brother.

Melchiah looked somewhat amused for a few moments, then put up that damned pitiable face. Kain walked past him, and patted him on that shiny head of his. Stupid Melchiah. He looked at Kain as though whatever happened was for a reason, and that the stupid little vampire would follow him to the ends of the earth. Kain probably just did it because Raziel had more girls fawning over him. _'Well, if that's the case, then maybe I can toss Melchiah into the abyss…'_ Zephon thought deviously. 

"Not likely, Zephon." Kain said sternly. Zephon let himself pout for a few moments before getting his usual scowl on. " I want all of you to destroy the rest of Raziel's clans. The last thing I need is for them to form a union and go on strike." Kain directed his voice to the rest of the brethren as well. If there was one thing that Kain had, it was a voice. It was sleek, powerful, and somehow seemed to echo, no matter where he was speaking.

"Yes Lord Kain…" Kain's remaining sons said in unison. None of them wanted to disobey Kain, especially when they were standing right in front of the abyss, and after he'd thrown his favorite son into it. Zephon sighed slightly. '_Less competition for girls I suppose.'_ He would miss Raziel… well, kind of…

__

'Bloody hell, who am I kidding? He annoyed the hell outta me! Good riddance!' And with that last thought, he began to walk towards home, though a bit paranoid of evolving.

Bloodthirsty: Yay! The first chapter done! Hope you Zephon fans liked it! And everyone else for that matter! We'll have someone else next, depending on how my reviewers vote. ^^

Kain: For everything that is holy, not me!!

Legolas: Man, you hate every other character, don't you?

Bloodthirsty: Who, me? Naaah, every character is gonna be like that. *grins* I loove Kain! And Rahab! And Turel, and Raziel, and Dumah, and-

Kain: We get the picture!! 

Bloodthirsty: Ahem… well, review, flame, whatever. I don't care. But flamers will be skinned, and then doused in salt, so be warned! 

Legolas: *twitch*


	2. Dumah's two cents, ^^;;;

Bloodthirsty: ^^ Hallo everyone! 

Kain: Who are you gonna write today? 

Bloodthirsty: Hmm, probably Dumah. *lol* A big two votes, and the rest were for other people. 

Legolas: Wow, the big stupid guy.

Bloodthirsty: Hey! You know nothing. Nothing!! 

Ahem. I apologize if the one you wanted isn't here yet, but vote, and I undoubtedly will get to it. So be patient, and I'll get to it… someday…

_'Stupid Raziel always has to be a jerkwad and never show up on time. If I were Kain, he would have been dead a loooong time ago…'_ Dumah thought impatiently and involuntarily flexed his arm, making his muscles bulge. He flexed his arm again. _'Wow, that's sexy… maybe I should do that more often…' _He pondered with amusement.

'_No, it's not sexy, get a life, Dumah.'_ Melchiah's voice reverberated through Dumah's head mockingly. Stupid Melchiah. Dumah couldn't pound the living snot out of him right now, because Kain would probably go haywire, and if he waited until after the meeting, Dumah would get killed by pissed off fangirls. Who knew Melchiah, the little bald guy who skins people would have such good luck with the ladies? Of course, not nearly as well as Raziel. 

Fricken Raziel had girls falling out of his well-shaped and almost cute ears. Damn pointy Elf ears that make Raziel look cute. He was a vampire, and by gods, he acted like one. He was vicious, and cocky, and hesitant, and he would hold grudges like no tomorrow. _'May the dark gods help us if anything major ever depends on him...'_ He thought quietly to himself. He stole a quick glance at Kain, who was staring back at him, as though he'd heard what Dumah had thought. Oh, wait, heh, Kain _could _read their thoughts. So why was he smiling that ironic 'we're so screwed' smile? Dumah didn't even want to think about that.

Finally, that stupid ass came strutting in. Zephon gasped as Raziel walked past him, and as soon as Raziel walked past Dumah, he knew why. 

_'What the hell…? He has wings?! Ooh, of course! Kain's favorite kid gets his own pair of wings! That's bloody hilarious! That bastard! I hope he flies right into the sun! Stupid cocky jackass!'_ Dumah's mind screamed furiously. He almost pumped his fist in the air. Melchiah quirked an eyebrow at Dumah, and shook his head. Then he got on his sad, puppy face again. How managed to keep the same damned puppy face when he had to get a new set of skin almost every week still dumbfounded Dumah. 

Of course. Watch daddy's widdle boy kneel down like a freaking servant. Man, Raziel knelt like he was a professional kneeler… or something. How he could do it so gracefully still baffled Dumah. He heard Turel snickering, and looked at him oddly.

_'Think about it…'_ Turel's voice left a small echo, not nearly as much as Melchiah's. Dumah thought about what would be so funny about Raziel kneeling before Kain, and thought some more. And finally, '_Ew! Turel, you sick bastard!'_ Turel only snickered again.

"Fu-!!" Raziel's half-finished curse bounced off the walls eerily, and Dumah stared at Kain, a little frightened. The master vampire was holding Raziel's wing bones in a psychotically creepy way, all the while glaring with a certain intensity at Dumah and Turel, with an 'I heard that…' look on his face.

" You two will carry him…" Kain said, waving his claw in a gesture for them to hurry up. _'And watch what you think about… I hear all…'_

Dumah obediently picked up Raziel under one of his shoulders, while Turel got the other shoulder. They both lifted, and he was gawdawfully heavy. What the hell this kid ate when he was little must have been a straight diet of cows or something. 

Kain had already started to walk away, and Dumah figured out he was supposed to follow. Well, after Turel smacked him across the head, and told him to. Raziel seemed to get heavier and heavier with each step. And he was starting to mutter incoherent curses too. There was the occasional 'bastard' and sometimes 'stupid prick'. There was more, but lets use our imagination for a while.

"This sucks… stupid Raziel…" Dumah muttered. He had better things to do. Like that pretty vampiress waiting for him… He chuckled slightly. He might not have as many fangirls as Raziel, but he had enough to keep him happy. 

_'Wait a minute… Why are we going to the abyss?'_ Dumah pondered. Kain wasn't going to throw Raziel into the lake of the dead, was he? Wow, Raziel did piss him off. Very badly, apparently. Turel had the faintest grin on his face. And it wasn't a good kind; it was the kind you get when you think of something dirty. Dumah must have missed it. By the looks of it, so did everyone else. Turel had such a dirty mind sometimes. 

"Cast him in." Kain said smoothly. Dumah followed the order, and tossed in his brother. Tossed in his brother… _'Oh my god… I just killed my brother…'_ Dumah realized. He blinked, and shook his head. _'Meh, I'll blame it on Turel.' _And with that thought, wiped his conscience clean.

'_Wow, he must be PMS-ing…'_ Zephon thought, and nearly made Dumah snort with laughter. Kain, however, didn't look very pleased. He looked as though he was about to start advancing on Zephon, until Turel's face lit up, and he whispered something into Kain's ear. Kain blinked, and nearly smacked him across the face. Zephon thought something again, but Dumah missed it. He was too busy snickering at Turel.

"Not likely, Zephon." Kain said icily. _'That's got to be the only thing that gets him girls. His damned voice. I want that voice…'_ Dumah pouted a bit. 

"I want all of you to destroy the rest of Raziel's clans. The last thing I need is for them to form a union and go on strike." He added. Heh, they probably would if they were anything like Raziel. He had a strong sense of justice, especially when it came to fairness involving him…

_'I might actually miss him… Eh, maybe not.'_ He turned to face Turel, and whispered to make sure no one else heard him.

"Do you get the sinking suspicion that Kain has something planned…?" Dumah asked warily, noticing the way Kain kept looking back at the lake, as though he expected someone to jump out at him.

"Erh… of course not… Everything is normal, aside from not having Raziel…" Turel replied. Dumah cocked an eyebrow. Somehow he thought that could have sounded a little more sincere… 

Bloodthirsty: *phew* All done. I might not have the next chapter out for a while. A lot of 'ish' is going on right now, and I'm soon leaving for a vacation. *sighs*

Kain: She looks stressed.

Legolas: Yeah, she does. Wanna piss her off?

Kain: Definitely.

Bloodthirsty: *growls* I'm taking you two with me! I'll stuff you in my suitcase!!! 

And apologies for not doing Melchiah-

Kain: …That didn't come out right…

Bloodthirsty: *twitch* Ahem… But I'd already started on Dumah and-

Kain: *snickers*

Bloodthirsty: Stop that!! *smacks him* Ahem!! As I was saying, vote for who you want next, and I'll get it done as soon as possible. Again, I warn you, ASAP might not be as soon as most people like, so I apologize in advance. 


End file.
